


Anchor

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crying, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison/Kira + things you said when you were crying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr post: http://kirasmalydia.tumblr.com/post/132760069944/8-allisonkira

Kira’s never seen Allison cry.

They’ve known each other for almost a year and they’ve been dating for half that, yet Kira’s never once seen her cry. 

Kira, on the other hand? She cries at sad movies (or happy movies...or cute movies...), she cries when she stubs her toe, she cries when she chops up onion. It’s just normal for her. The first movie they watched together was _Titanic_ and when Allison failed to shed even _one_ single tear, Kira’d had to ask if she was even human.

Allison had laughed and dragged her closer, kissing her cheek, and Kira’s accepted that Allison just isn’t someone who cries.

So when she walks into Allison’s bedroom to pick her up for their date, she’s surprised to see Allison’s crying; her shoulders shake with it, fat droplets rolling down her cheeks. She gives a snotty little sniff and this isn’t dainty crying, this isn’t the kind of crying from a movie or cutting onions, this is serious.

“Hey,” Kira drops her bag and approaches the bed. “What’s wrong?”

Allison drops her chin, hair falling like a curtain to hide her face as she looks away, embarrassed. Kira toes off her shoes and climbs onto the bed, reaching out to rest a gentle hand on Allison’s knee.

“It’s okay,” she says softly, “Ally, you don’t have to hide from me.”

Allison looks up. She’s pale, eyes red rimmed and nose pink, cheeks raw and stained with her tears. She gives another sniffle, rubbing her sleeve beneath her nose as she drags in a shuddery breath.

“I’m sorry,” she whispers. “I just...” She fumbles, picking up a photograph from where it had been dropped on the bed. It’s of her and her mom, hugging and grinning into the camera, stood outside a boutique. “I’m just thinking about my mom. About the things I said to her before she...how I _treated_ her.”

“You were upset,” Kira wraps her hands around Allison’s. “You didn’t know.”

“I never even got to say goodbye.” She crumples again, sobs falling from her lips.

Kira shifts until she’s between Allison’s legs, her own tucked over her thighs so her feet are behind the huntress. She holds her close, just trying to ground her, comfort her as Allison cries.

“It’s okay,” she soothes. “You don’t have to keep it all in, Allison. It’s okay to cry. You don’t have to be so strong all the time.” She tips her head to kiss Allison’s temple. “It wasn’t your fault.”

Allison cries harder, louder, at that and Kira repeats it, soft and gentle until her girlfriend calms.

“I love you,” Allison finally mumbles against her shoulder.

“I love you too.”

Neither of them move. Allison’s not ready yet; she stays where she is, still sniffling occasionally, but that’s okay because Kira’s always going to be here to hold her.

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com - come say hi? :)


End file.
